


Remembering and Forgetting

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony returns to DC in "Aliyah", he thinks about what he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering and Forgetting

_You live by another set of rules_  
A 747 just left with you  
And now early every morning I come to  
Somebody took a bite out of my bed – you 

Tony slowly unlocked the door to his apartment. The long flight back cramped every muscle in his body, and he was sure he smelled worse than he did when his college buddies shoved him into the llama pen at the petting zoo. But he couldn’t make it to the shower. He sat on the couch, closing his eyes and trying to convince himself that a hot shower would make him feel better. But he was slowly realizing that nothing would make him feel better. Ziva was gone. Everything was screwed up. 

He was an investigator, a cop. His life depended on remembering things. But there were things about her that he would never remember. He often forgot her birthday. He forgot whether she was left handed or right handed (she could shoot a gun with either; it didn’t matter all that much, right?). He forgot what street she lived on.

But he would never forget the way her skin felt against his skin. The way her hair felt laced in his fingers, and the way her hand fit in his. Her smile. Her laugh. 

As much as he could try, Tony would never forget how much he truly loved her.


End file.
